half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Coming Second
Hey, do you use MSN, Xfire or Steam chat? I'd be great to be able to discuss wiki matters in real-time. --MattyDienhoff 03:49, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Alas no. I weaned myself off all chat programs a couple of years ago after I got seriously addicted to them. It's kind of both a moral and health thing for me now, like not smoking. It is a bit of a pain because with things like this it would be useful, but...Sorry! Coming Second 00:09, 28 January 2008 (UTC) I think we have a problem. I'm not sure what it is, but the last 2 or so articles I have edited that have been brought to your attention resulted in you putting me down for my work. I'm not sure why you do this, I'm simply contributing to the wiki. If you're editing something that I have revised, you could simply say "Good work, but fixes need to be made" or something of the like, instead of saying stuff like my work is pointless, or implying that things would be better off if I hadn't decided on helping. It's not as though you're the only one who knows how to properly write articles. I hope that this problem doesn't escalate into something like hatred towards each other, but basically I'm just saying it'd be great if you could have a more positive attitude to other people's work. Scruffy 05:53, 1 April 2008 (UTC) : My last comment was not directed at your work, but at the fact I didn't understand the summary you left. I don't think I've ever said your work is pointless- I very much value the amount of work you do on this wiki, as one of the few returning editors- but I appreciate your point: I can be very brusque towards other wiki editors, so I apologise if I have hurt your feelings. : The only thing I would say in return is that occasionally I feel you make long winded edits to articles that a) don't really need them and b) require a good deal of clean up afterwards. I suppose a solution to this may be to come up with an easily accessible list of prioritised articles that need editing before anything else. Something for Evula to look at perhaps. Coming Second 17:27, 2 April 2008 (UTC) : Alright, I thank you for not taking this the wrong way. But I do not understand the solution you proposed... Do you mean that there should be a public list of articles that need editing? Scruffy 05:47, 3 April 2008 (UTC) : Other wikis have "improvement drives", where articles that need work are highlighted somewhere public. I am not sure how this could be implemented- the front page is good as it is- but it is something to think about anyway. Coming Second 21:59, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Question How'd you like to be the latest addition to the admin team? EVula // talk // ☯ // 05:59, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Certainly! Can't promise I won't use my powers for evil however. ;) Coming Second 12:29, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's alright; I've got enough administrating experience that I can still pwn you if need be. ;) And on that friendly note, I have now made you an admin. EVula // talk // ☯ // 19:10, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Deletions Why delete article about cut weapons? Aritcle about Combine Assasin is still here, but it had been deleted PS - While AK-47s technically could exist in HL-universe :I can't speak for Coming Second, but I will offer my opinion. I think a list of weapons cut from the early versions of the game is a very good idea, but writing entire articles (which are essentially just fact sheets containing specifications you could find anywhere else, including Wikipedia) about weapons that don't even exist in-game (except in theory) and then tacking on a sentence about it being cut is a bit pointless really. --MattyDienhoff 17:11, 17 May 2008 (UTC) We need to fight back there has been an increase of spam and vandlism over the crouse of a few days. i suggest we make a few of the active users Sysops. and by few i mean like one or two --DragonLordAidan 22:28, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :I noticed it, such as someone changing Odessa's page and adding an inappropriate picture to it. I managed to revert the link back to the right page. Dark Ridley 22:51, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::along with the fact that some user made 3 pages of pure spam within 10 minutes, this proves my point, We need to Make a stand, we need to do sometime more --DragonLordAidan 23:01, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::well, we could start by making a list of users (or nonusers....for the # only ones for locations) of people who have vandalised pages or created spam. If they continue, like 3 or 5 marks, they get banned or something, or if they stop and begin working on the side of good, they can have marks removed. Dark Ridley 23:12, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::::a good start --DragonLordAidan 23:17, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Guys, some of my edits are marked as spam. I can't edit some pages. Please do something! Klow 11:57, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :First thanks a lot for all the editing you've been doing recently. Your dedication is...almost scary ;) Secondly...do you know who's marked it, and which pages are they? Coming Second 05:32, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for your thanks. ;-) But you know, the issue was in September. It was resolved long ago and was a Wikia-related issue caused by an upgrade. Other users on other Wikia met the same problems. And I know how my edits can get "scary", like categorizing every uncategorized articles and images... But as long as I have time for time, why should I stop? I know I'm crazy. Klow 12:28, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Pics Hi! It's cool to see other active admins. However, why did you disregard the text I spend time to add on the upload page? Plus, you chose the public domain license, which is not the right one. You could at least put the right category. Why did you skip my instructions? Is there something wrong with them?... It's a bit discouraging for me, to be honest. Klow 21:16, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Calm down! Let's see. Which text are you referring to? For some reason I have not been able to upload images until recently (apparently due to some change you made?), owing to some sort of error in the upload program. When I found I could I ran away with myself, I'll be honest. What is wrong with the public domain license? All the images I uploaded were either my own or taken from the TF2 wiki. Coming Second 22:20, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I'm calm. ;-) I'm just trying to see if this new thing I set up is working and followed by the users. I didn't make any change to , I just put some instructions on it and I'd like users to follow them (it's how they do on Wookieepedia if you think this is a bit weird, and it works very well). What kinf of problem did you meet? And for the license, it doesn't matter where you got the pictures. Valve owns the copyright, so it's fairuse by default in our case. I see "fair dealing" here : http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Image:Spytaunt3.PNG. Do you know how these copyright licenses work? Please help me enforce this upload thing and fix those pics. ;-) Klow 23:27, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::Also, you didn't delete the original GIF pics for the TFC2 classes, which was the thing to do. Oh, well... Klow 13:18, 6 January 2009 (UTC) My problem was that it recognised the image fine, but the actual "upload" button wouldn't work. As I said, seems to be fine now. Anyways, the licensing is all changed, so nobody's going to get their door kicked down anymore...You can categorise them if you want, I don't have the will. And anyway, I know how much you like categorising. :) Coming Second 17:26, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Allright I'll at the proper categories and the information template this time, but in the future do it from the start, that would be lovely! And if I love categorizing, it's also and above all a common wiki rule that everything must be categorized... Klow 17:45, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Thoughts Hi there. Do you like how the wiki as evolved the last weeks? Any thoughts?... Klow 14:16, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Really good work man. I'm sorry I'm not much good except for keeping the TF2 stuff updated, but that's pretty much the only Valve game I'm playing now, what with the long drought in HL games. It's good that you've reworked and touched everything up, because it means we'll have a solid foundation to work on when (anytime Valve, anytime...) E3 drops. Perhaps you'd consider putting up a featured article now? It'd be very much worth showing your work off. Coming Second 18:01, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Featured articles, you're right. Me and Matty have been thinking about setting up some featured articles, indeed. Like monthly ones. So that if we end up with 6 articles, we'll be quiet for half a year. I hope we can get to that soon. And thanks for your work on the TF2 articles, that's better than nothing! ;-) Klow 02:17, 5 March 2009 (UTC)